Never Be Replaced
by Hermione-Malfoy25
Summary: Draco et Hermione étaient ensemble après la bataille finale. Un jour, Narcissa, la mère de Drago à fait venir son fils au manoir. Dans son testament, Lucius déclare que Drago héritera de sa succession quand il épousera une sorcière de sang pure. Quelle solution va choisir Hermione ? Choisira-t-elle entre son amour pour Draco ou l'avenir de Draco ?


Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Traduction de la story de PrimaVeraDream

**Never Be Replaced**

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_

_But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_

_All the love we've made will never be erased_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_(x2)_

_I love you, yes I do_

_I'll be with you as long as you want me to_

_until the end of time_

Draco et moi étions ensemble depuis que la bataille finale était terminée. Draco était un espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Je l'ai appris que quand Severus et lui se sont montrer au 12 Square Grimaud qui est le QG de l'ordre. A force de passer du temps ensemble au QG, nous avons finis par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre mais nous nous le sommes avoués qu'à la fin de la bataille finale. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce fameux jour..

_**Flashback**__** :**_

Je me promenais dans le chemin de traverse quand j'ai senti un regard sur moi. Je me suis retournée et j'ai aperçu un elfe de maison qui appartient au Manoir Malfoy. Les charges contre Narcissa Malfoy ont été abandonné quand Harry à témoigné en sa faveur. On lui a permis de garder le Manoir et elle touche des indemnité journalières venant du ministère. Lucius Malfoy a été condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Suite à cela, sa santé s'est détériorée au point qu'une année plus tard, Lucius Malfoy ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. L'elfe de maison s'approche de moi et m'annonce de sa petite voix fluette .

- Lady Malfoy voudrait vous voir Miss Granger.

Je me demandais pourquoi elle voulait me voir. Sans avoir le temps de poser ma question à haute vois, l'elfe posa sa petite main sur mon bras avant de nous faire transplaner au Manoir. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il m'a conduit à un jardin où se trouvait sa maîtresse qui buvait gracieusement son thé.

- Maîtresse, je vous ai amené Miss Granger.

Au son de la voix de l'elfe, Narcissa lève les yeux vers nous.

- Très bien tu peux partir. Miss Granger venez vous asseoir et je vous expliquerez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir car je suppose que vous vous posez la question.

Après que l'elfe à mes côtés est disparu, je m'installais en face d'elle en hochant la tête en signe de confirmation et de répondre.

- Oui Madame Malfoy.

Elle me sourit avant de reprendre.

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Narcissa.

- D'accord Narcissa mais alors appelez-moi Hermione.

Prenant son temps, elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé avant de me regarder.

- Hermione.. Comme vous l'avez appris, le père de Draco est mort il y a plus d'un an.

Je lui répondis avec un hochement de tête cherchant à savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Il y a quelques jours, un auror est venu me remettre le testament de Lucius. Après lecture de celui-ci, il s'avère que Draco ne pourra hériter de sa succession qu'en épousant une sang pure..

A peine les mots franchis des lèvres de la personne en face de moi que je laissai échapper mon sac à main sur le sol complètement choquée de la nouvelle. Je me pencha pour reprendre mon sac en bégayant un désolé avant de me redresser et de la fixer.

- Excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai pas tout entendus ce que vous avez dit. Pouvez-vous répéter ce vous avez dit ?

J'ai entendu clairement ce qu'elle disait mais je refusais d'y croire. Narcissa posa sa tasse de thé sur la table avant de venir saisir mes deux mains avec douceur avant de chuchoter, elle me priait presque.

- Pour Draco, s'il vous plaît arrêtez de le voir.. Il ne peux pas hériter de la succession de Lucius si il n'épouse pas une sang pure..

- Je comprend.. Je.. je verrais ce que je peux faire.

J'ai doucement enlevé mes mains des siennes. Même si elle était vieille, ses mains étaient lisses, elle ne faisait pas vieille du tout. Je me suis levé pour partir mais avant de transplaner je l'ai entendue pleurer en me suppliant.

_**Fin du flashback**__**.**_

_From the day I met you I knew we'd be together_

_And now I know I wanna be with you forever_

_I wanna marry you and I wanna have your kids_

_Thinking never compare to the feelings of your kisses_

_I can say I'm truly happy to this day_

_You make me think that I could live my life like this everyday_

_There's never been a doubt in my mind_

_That I regret ever having you by my side_

_But if the day comes that I have to let you go_

_I think there's something I should probably let you know_

_That everyday that I spend with you_

_I will miss you cause I'm happy that I had you at all_

Pendant quelques jours, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à cette conversation avec la mère de Draco. Nous avons déjà tant traverser ensemble. Draco et moi avons parlé du mariage, nous avons parler de notre avenir ensemble. Mais je sais aussi que je dois faire ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui. J'ai empaqueté toutes mes affaires et j'ai attendu que Draco rentre. A 21h pile, il était là.

- Hermione ?

Draco me souriait en m'ouvrant ses bras en grand. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller me blottir dans ces bras, plus jamais je ne pourrais aller le faire. Je levais doucement ma main tremblante pour l'arrêter.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je voyais son expression qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir cette expression sur son visage en sachant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je lançais le sort accio faisant venir mes bagages de la chambre au salon.

- Où vas tu Hermione ?

- Je pars.

Mon cœur se serrait en prononçant ces deux mots avant de complètement se briser en voyant son visage.

- Quoi ?

- Je pars d'ici et nous deux c'est terminé.

Je l'entendis souffler un pourquoi alors que je voyais bien qu'il était perdu. Mais je sais que si je veux qu'il me croit, je dois être dure.

- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Partout où on va, les journalistes nous suivent. J'étouffe en étant avec toi.

- Mais tu n'as jamais fais attention aux journalistes !

- Je m'en soucie maintenant et notre relation devient très ennuyeuse.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Je veux de l'excitation dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas de la routine quotidienne. Tu viens à la maison en sortant du travail, tu me dis bonsoir puis tu vas à la douche et ensuite tu vas te coucher. Au début, je croyais que j'en étais satisfaite mais plus j'y pense et plus j'estime que cette relation ne peut plus continuer.

- Je te promet que maintenant je serais là pour le dîner chaque soir !

Je sentais le désespoir dans sa voix. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir mes larmes et l'envie d'aller me blottir dans ses bras avant de reprendre toujours sur le même ton.

- Dois-je être plus claire avec toi ? On ne peut pas sauver notre relation désormais. De plus, j'ai quelqu'un de plus passionnant que toi dans ma vie.

- Quoi ?

Au même moment, on entendit le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage amenant nul autre que Ron dans l'appartement.

- Je t'ai trompé avec Ron.

Ron a tout de suite compris pour une fois et c'est approché de moi. Il passe son bras autour de moi avant d'embrasser le côté de mon front. J'ai observé l'expression de Draco passé de la confusion à la colère.

- Combien de temps ?

Il a parlé d'une voix tellement basse que je ne l'aurais pas entendue si je n'avais pas tendu l'oreille. Ron bredouilla un je ne sais quoi avant d'entendre Draco reprendre avec colère.

- J'ai dis depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensembles ?

Après un temps de silence, Ron lâcha.

- 4 mois.

Draco ris d'un rire froid avant de reprendre.

- Tu as été 4 mois avec lui seulement. Nous étions ensemble depuis deux ans ! Nos deux années ne signifie rien pour toi ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, notre relation s'affaiblissait au fil du temps.. Au revoir Draco.

Rapidement, Draco saisis mon bras avec une telle force que je ne pouvais m'en défaire. Je sentais mes larmes essayés de passer la barrière de mes yeux, je devais vite sortir d'ici avant de craquer. Ron a enlevé le bras de Draco du mien avant de le pousser au sol et s'est interposé entre nous. J'avais envie d'aller l'aider à se relever mais je me suis retenue.

- Ne la touche pas Malfoy !

Ron pris mes affaire puis attrapa mon bras avant de nous faire transplaner. J'ai eu le temps de voir Draco étreignant ses genoux et étouffant son cri. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant, même pas pendant les obsèques de son père. Sortant de mes pensées, je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés dans l'appartement de Ron qu'il partageait avec Harry.

- Crie Hermione, crie ce que tu as sur le cœur, pleure si tu veux. Ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux.

Il était minuit passé alors j'ai enfouie mon visage dans la poitrine de Ron pour étouffer mon crie et enfin laisser couler mes larmes en soufflant.

- Merci pour ton aide Ron.

- Aucun problème. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi mione. Je suis toujours là pour aidé une demoiselle en détresse.

Nous avons ris tout les deux puis Harry est revenu. Nous avons regardé la télévision tout les trois en mangeant de la glace jusqu'à 4h du matin. Je suis allé dormir avec Harry alors que Ron dormait déjà.

_**17 ans plus tard**__** :**_

- Donc c'est le petit Scorpius. Assures toi de le battre dans chaque test, Rosie. Remercies dieu d'avoir hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

Je levais les yeux en voyant Ron plaisanter avant de reprendre.

- Ron, pour l'amour de dieu ! N'essaye pas de lui retourner le cerveau alors qu'elle n'a pas encore commencé l'école !

Je me suis tournée vers la direction qu'ils regardaient. J'ai vu Draco avec sa femme Astoria et leur fils, Scorpius. Ils ont regardé dans notre direction et ils ont incliné la tête. Nous avons incliné la tête en arrière. Draco.. nous nous sommes regardé un peu plus longtemps avant de sourire en retournant à nos conjoints. Pendant plusieurs années, j'ai douté de mon choix. Est ce que j'avais vraiment fait le bon choix ? Maintenant que je vois que Draco est heureux avec sa famille et moi avec la mienne, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'ai aimé Draco mais j'aime aussi Ron. Il est toujours dans mon cœur et le sera toujours sans pouvoir être remplacé. Je peux maintenant aimé Ron sans culpabilité. Le choix que j'ai fait été pour le mieux. Je déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron.

- C'est pour quoi ?

Ron a glisser sa main sur sa joue que je venais d'embrasser, son visage entièrement rouge. Je souris.

- Il n'y a pas de raison particulière, merci de m'aimer.

- Hey ! Maman et Papa se font des bisous !

Après le cri du petit Hugo, je l'attrapais avant d'embrasser partout son visage en riant.

- Arrête ! Papa aides moi ! Maman lâche moi !

Ron, Harry, Ginny et le reste des enfants étaient mort de rire. Je ris en disant.

- On embrasse qui maintenant ?

___Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_

___But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_

___All the love we've made will never be erased_

___And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

___(x2)_

___I love you, yes I do_

___I'll be with you as long as you want me to_

___until the end of time_

**The end.**


End file.
